A Different Kind Of Different
by charapop
Summary: When Amegakure was attacked in the Second Great Shinobi War, Konan's family was killed, all except for her little sister. Follow her journey as she discovers who she really is.


Some Time Ago

A fanfiction by charapop

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else on this site, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1-Prologue

The desolation of war could be seen everywhere. Buildings of all kinds were reduced to rubble and bodies were strewn about the ground in massive heaps. The once great country of Amegakure had been reduced to ruins. In the midst of it all was a small girl, clutching on to a bundle of blankets.

Ninjas from enemy nations were still roaming the area and Konan had to find a place to hide. She clutched the bundle tighter to her chest as she ran into a makeshift shelter. She closed her eyes and silently cried. The war had killed all of her loved ones, all except for her little sister, who had been born just a few days before the attack.

The little bundle cried, almost as if she could feel her older sister's pain.

Screams and cries for help were still heard. But no one could be saved now, everything was hopeless.

The morning light shone through the cracks of their shelter and stirred Konan awake. She got up and explored the area. She ransacked what used to be a bakery and stole all the bread and food she could find. She had to say, she was quite hungry. The other night's attack had been a surprise to everyone and she hadn't eaten anything since the morning of that day.

Konan's POV

I looked at my little sister and smiled at my mini clone. My eyes widened and a realization hit me. 'I can't take care of her. I'm just can't.'

I was snapped out of my thought as a ninja passed by me. I stiffened, but relaxed as he didn't try to hurt me.

"Do you need help?" The strange ninja man asked. He had a leaf symbol etched on his forehead.

I nodded and looked down at the bundle in my arms. 'I have to give her up.' I painfully handed her to him. "Please, take care of her…" And I walked away, never looking back. I let go of the tears I had been so desparately trying to hold in and sprinted away.

Random Ninja's POV (You get to choose his name later. I'll put up a poll.)

'I'm confused. Take care of her? Take care of who? Hmm, maybe I should follow her. But, First, I guess I should see what this is.' I moved the uncovered a part of the blanket to find…

A face. "WHAT?"

The bundle started crying. I looked around to try to find someone to help me, but there was no one there.

I groaned. All I wanted was to do a couple more missions for some extra cash. 'Why, oh why did I try helping?'

First another groan, then a sigh. I guess I should help her.

About two weeks later

"Finally, I'm back!" I screamed at the gate. I had been traveling for so long. And it only took me a week to get there, but this baby doubled the time.

I headed to the Hokage and explained the explanation. He just told me to drop off the baby at the orphanage.

I went to the orphanage and handed the baby to some lady.

"What's her name?"

"Umm…Kari." I spurted out.

"Well then, Kari. Welcome to Konoha." She said to the bundle

Eight years later

Kari's POV

For as long as I can remember, I have lived in the orphanage.

They're all kinds of kids here. The only thing is that, none of them will play with me. They all think I'm a freak. I keep hearing them talk about me behind my back. They don't like me, just because I'm kinda afraid of water and fire.

But, who wouldn't? Everyone's afraid of fire. It's all hot and it can burn you. And water…well, water…ummm….you got me there. I guess I am freakish because of that.

I sighed. Everyone talking behind my back really hurts, but at least I won't have to deal with it any longer. Because I'm getting adopted today.

I brushed my abnormally blue hair and started thinking. No one else has my type of hair. Everyone I've seen either has the normal black or brown hair. But no else has blue hair.

And I kept on rambling and rambling(in my head) to myself, all while brushing my hair. (How'd I do that?)

'I'm really excited to get out of here! I've heard that everything is better out there. To be truthful, even though I've lived here for a really long time, I haven't been outside this building before.'

I started to pack a small suitcase and fixed my hair into a bun with two bunches of my hair sticking out in the front (just like Haku for those of you who don't understand my suckish describing skills.)

After cramming everything into my suitcase, I headed to the office of the orphanage. My new family was supposed to be there. I opened the door and saw a girl with buns that looked like she was somewhere around my age and a middle aged man. They both smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew I was going to like it with them.


End file.
